


You're My Best Friend

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Friends With Benefits, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Whenever this world is cruel to me





	You're My Best Friend

It’s a process of trial and error, and not a particularly smooth one at that, but eventually they learn that ninety-nine times out of a hundred, going out of their way to avoid antagonising David makes their lives a hell of a lot easier. There’s very little point in arguing over the growing set of increasingly strict rules the man sees fit to enforce in their bunker if the slightest attempt to speak up invariably ends with the two of them getting the short end of the stick – and quite viciously at that, on occasion.

_What David doesn’t know won’t hurt us_ , that’s Dave’s motto, and he cannot but wholeheartedly agree. When David’s latest ‘no hugs’ policy came into force, they simply shrugged and made a show of complying with it; all in all, it’s not that hard to keep track of David’s migraine pattern, which makes it child’s play for the two of them to sneak behind his back and have a cuddle.

It’s not something they ever discuss, but sometimes, when everything is shit and the nightmarish reality they live in weighs down heavily on their shoulders, one of them will sneak into the other’s room, and they will just wait it out, together. It’s not sexual, mostly – he’s not interested in people that way, and he’s nowhere near violent enough to be Dave’s type – and while it does occasionally end with either (or both) of them getting off, that’s not the main point.

He’s not entirely sure how to put it, and he’s quite glad he doesn’t have to; but if he did, then he would probably say it’s got something to do with closeness, and warmth, and reminding each other that they’re human, they’re alive, and things are not as bad as they would be if they were dead. He’s always enjoyed cuddling, for as long as he remembers; and should the mood strike Dave for something more substantial, he finds he has no particular objection to an amicable hand job between friends.

(They never go as far as kissing on the mouth, though sometimes, when David’s been even more of a dick than his usual – which is saying something – he does let Dave plant a trail of sloppy kisses down his neck, and later on holds him as he buries his face in his shoulder and has himself a little cry.)

The main thing is that they’re friends, and while he wouldn’t go as far as saying they’ve got each other’s back, at least they’re not alone. Some days, this is all that keeps him going, and he wouldn’t be surprised if it was the same for Dave, too.


End file.
